Mass casualty crimes are on the rise in schools, office buildings, large venue gathering places and other public locations around the world. There is a critical global need to reduce the number of human casualties in high risk situations. While emergency responders make every effort to react quickly and effectively to protect lives, there are viable solutions which could reduce casualties and further protect the lives of innocent people caught in dire situations. The exact number of these events varies by the definition used, but it seems they are increasing in terms of both frequency and number of casualties. In many cases, victims are not able to reach safety in time, in part due to the chaotic nature of a highly stressful and fast-moving event and in part due to current emergency systems being inadequate in guiding people to safety. Finding the fastest means to evacuate people from schools, churches, sports venues, personal residences, and other buildings is of the utmost importance in assuring a casualty-free or reduced casualty outcome as a result of dangerous events. It is therefore in the best interest of all participants involved in the event to design a better system to improve their chance of escaping unscathed. The purpose of the system described below is to improve upon current systems to reduce the number of human casualties in a variety of high risk scenarios.